Elektryczna pułapka
Elektryczna pułapka – funkcja trybu zombie występująca na mapach Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade, Tranzit, The Giant, Dead Ops Arcade 2, Der Eisendrache, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, Classified i Alpha Omega. Opis Typowa elektryczna pułapka kosztuje 1000 punktów. Do prawidłowego działania zazwyczaj potrzebuje włączonego zasilania. Użycie jej powoduje powstanie elektrycznej bariery zabijającej wszystkich zombie oraz nieposiadających Juggernoga graczy. Należy jednak uważać, gdyż zombie jeszcze przed śmiercią mogą zaatakować gracza. Gdy elektryczna pułapka wyłącza się, potrzebuje trochę czasu na naładowanie się, aby ponownie móc z niej skorzystać. Verrückt Elektryczne pułapki znajdują się na balkonach przy Double Tapie i przy Speed Coli. Czas działania oraz ładowania wynosi 25 sekund. verruckt_pulapka1.png|Pułapka w pobliżu Speed Coli verruckt_pulapka2.png|Pułapka w pobliżu Double Tapa Shi No Numa Na mapie Shi No Numa elektryczne pułapki nie wymagają włączonego zasilania. Znajdują się one przy wejściach do każdej z chat. Czas działania pułapek wynosi 25 sekund, a czas ładowania wynosi 90 sekund. shi_no_numa_pulapka1.png|Pułapka w Fishing Hut shi_no_numa_pulapka2.png|Pułapka w Storage shi_no_numa_pulapka3.png|Pułapka w Doctor's Quarters shi_no_numa_pulapka4.png|Pułapka w Comm Room Der Riese Elektryczne pułapki znajdują się w trzech miejscach: pod mostem na dziedzińcu oraz przy wejściach do laboratorium i hangaru. Czas działania i ładowania wynosi 25 sekund. der_riese_pulapka1.png|Pułapka pod mostem der_riese_pulapka2.png|Pułapka przy laboratorium der_riese_pulapka3.png|Pułapka przy hangarze Kino der Toten Elektryczne pułapki znajdują się w czterech miejscach: na schodach pomiędzy salą kinową a głównym holem, w górnym holu, pomiędzy garderobą a sceną oraz na zapleczu. Czas działania pułapek wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania wynosi 60 sekund. kino_der_toten_pulapka1.png|Pułapka w górnym holu kino_der_toten_pulapka2.png|Pułapka pomiędzy garderobą a sceną kino_der_toten_pulapka3.png|Pułapka na zapleczu kino_der_toten_pulapka4.png|Pułapka pomiędzy salą kinową a głównym holem "Five" Elektryczne pułapki znajdują się w sali obrad w postaci wykrywaczy metalu. Do prawidłowego działania oprócz włączonego zasilania wymagają dodatkowo zamontowania w nich dźwigni. Można je znaleźć w szafce w laboratorium obok noża Bowie'go oraz w pokoju wojennym. Elektryczna pułapka jest mało skuteczna przeciwko Złodziejowi z Pentagonu, gdyż potrafi on ją omijać. Czas działania wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania 60 sekund. five_dzwignia1.png|Dźwignia w laboratorium five_dzwignia2.png|Dźwignia w pokoju wojennym five_pulapka1.png|Pułapka przy Olimpii five_pulapka2.png|Pułapka przy MPL Dead Ops Arcade Elektryczna pułapka pojawia się od piątej rundy w postaci słupa elektrycznego. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich pułapek, ta włącza i wyłącza się automatycznie. Czas działania oraz czas ładowania wynoszą ok. pięciu sekund. Bezpośredni kontakt z włączonym słupem powoduje natychmiastową śmierć zombie lub gracza. Na szczycie słupa znajduje się światło wskazujące stan pułapki. Zielone oznacza, że pułapka się ładuje i nie stanowi zagrożenia dla gracza czy zombie. Czerwone oznacza, że pułapka jest włączona lub zaraz się włączy. doa_pulapka1.png|Wyłączona pułapka doa_pulapka2.png|Pułapka przed włączeniem doa_pulapka3.png|Włączona pułapka Green Run Elektryczna pułapka na mapie Green Run to nieco inna wersja pułapki znanej z poprzednich map. Jej najważniejszą cechą jest to, że można ją postawić w dowolnym miejscu na mapie. Niestety to nie wystarcza, ponieważ potrzebne jest zasilanie, które może zapewnić jedynie Turbina. Zasilana pułapka pozwala na natychmiastowe zabicie przechodzącego przez nią zombie do 55 rundy. Ponieważ to elektryczna pułapka, normalne jest, że nie zada ona żadnych obrażeń elektrycznemu zombie, ale przechodzącemu przez nią graczowi już tak. Elektryczna pułapka składa się z trzech części: kineskopu, biegunów i akumulatora. Wszystkie te części znaleźć można w drugiej części elektrowni. Tam również znajduje się stół do budowania tej pułapki. Kineskop: *na oknie, naprzeciwko stołu do budowania; *na oknie, po lewej stronie od barykady zombie; *na pojedynczej beczce przy Tombstone Soda. Bieguny: *na skrzynkach, przed przepaścią; *po prawej stronie od Tombstone Soda, w rogu; *w rogu, obok okna, naprzeciwko stołu do budowania. Akumulator: *w rogu schodów, naprzeciw stołu do budowania; *po prawej stronie od barykady zombie, na beczce; *naprzeciwko Tombstone Soda, na beczkach. Elektryczna pułapka.jpg|Elektryczna pułapka na stole Elektryczna pułapka2.jpg|Zasilana elektryczna pułapka zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_tvtube.png|Ikona kineskopu zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_coil.png|Ikona biegunów zom_hud_icon_buildable_item_battery.png|Ikona akumulatora The Giant Nowa wersja mapy Der Riese nie spowodowała zmian w rozmieszczeniu i działaniu elektrycznych pułapek. Ponownie zlokalizowane są one pod mostem na dziedzińcu oraz przy wejściach do laboratorium i hangaru. Jednak tym razem czas działania wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania 60 sekund. Elektryczna_pulapka_The_Giant.png|Pułapka pod mostem Elektryczna_pulapka_The_Giant_laboratorium.png|Pułapka przy laboratorium Elektryczna_pulapka_The_Giant_hangar.png|Pułapka przy hangarze Dead Ops Arcade 2 Elektryczne pułapki nie zmieniły się względem pierwszej części Dead Ops Arcade. Pojawiają się od piątej rundy w postaci słupa elektrycznego. Włączają się automatycznie, czas działania oraz czas ładowania ponownie wynoszą ok. pięciu sekund, a bezpośredni kontakt powoduje natychmiastową śmierć. Elektryczna_pulapka_Dead_Ops_Arcade_2_wylaczona.png|Wyłączona pułapka Elektryczna_pulapka_Dead_Ops_Arcade_2_wlaczona.png|Włączona pułapka Der Eisendrache Na mapie występuje tylko jedna elektryczna pułapka. Zlokalizowana jest ona na wejściu do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych. Jej czas działania wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania wynosi 60 sekund. Elektryczna pulapka Der Eisendrache.png|Elektryczna pułapka przed wejściem do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych Gorod Krovi Elektryczna pułapka w niezmienionej formie pojawia się w dwóch miejscach. Pierwszym z nich jest wejście do sklepu, a drugim – do bunkra operacyjnego. W obu przypadkach pułapka działa przez 40 sekund, a ładuje się przez 60 sekund. Elektryczna pulapka Gorod Krovi.png|Elektryczna pułapka przed wejściem do sklepu Elektryczna pulapka Gorod Krovi bunkier operacyjny.png|Elektryczna pułapka przed wejściem do bunkra operacyjnego Revelations Elektryczna pułapka znajduje się tylko w jednym miejscu. Mianowicie jest to pomieszczenie z prądem w Verrückt. Ponownie pułapka działa przez 40 sekund, a ładuje się przez 60 sekund. Elektryczna_pulapka_Revelations.png|Elektryczna pułapka w pomieszczeniu z prądem w Verrückt Classified Tak samo jak na mapie "Five" elektryczne pułapki występują pod postacią wykrywaczy metalu i zlokalizowane są w bocznym przejściu i opuszczonym korytarzu. Ponownie do działania wymagają zainstalowania dźwigni. Po jednej z nich można znaleźć w serwerowni i bloku badawczym: *serwerownia – wchodząc do pomieszczenia, po prawej stronie za komputerem; *serwerownia – pod komputerem naprzeciwko dźwigni DEFCON; *serwerownia – na wózku przed teleporterem; *blok badawczy - S. scrofa D. – wchodząc do pomieszczenia, po prawej stronie na stole; *blok badawczy - S. scrofa D. – pod stołem przy KN-57; *blok badawczy - S. scrofa D. – w szafce stojącej w rogu za parawanem. Czas działania pułapki wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania 60 sekund. Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia serwerownia 1.png|Dźwignia w serwerowni Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia serwerownia 2.png|Dźwignia w serwerowni Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia serwerownia 3.png|Dźwignia w serwerowni Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia blok badawczy 1.png|Dźwignia w bloku badawczym Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia blok badawczy 2.png|Dźwignia w bloku badawczym Elektryczna pulapka Classified dzwignia blok badawczy 3.png|Dźwignia w bloku badawczym Elektryczna pulapka Classified boczne przejscie.png|Elektryczna pułapka w bocznym przejściu Elektryczna pulapka Classified opuszczony korytarz.png|Elektryczna pułapka w opuszczonym korytarzu Alpha Omega Elektryczna pułapka zlokalizowana jest w czterech miejscach: zarówno w jadłodajni, jak i w lobby przed wejściem do łóżek, w przejściu między łóżkami a generatorami i w magazynie na drodze do generatorów. Standardowo czas działania wynosi 40 sekund, a czas ładowania 60 sekund. Elektryczna pułapka Alpha Omega jadłodajnia.png|Elektryczna pułapka w jadłodajni Elektryczna pułapka Alpha Omega lobby.png|Elektryczna pułapka w lobby Elektryczna pułapka Alpha Omega łóżka.png|Elektryczna pułapka między łóżkami a generatorami Elektryczna pułapka Alpha Omega magazyn.png|Elektryczna pułapka w magazynie Osiągnięcia i trofea To pułapka!|W Shi No Numa, w jednej rundzie zabij przynajmniej jednego zombie trzema różnymi pułapkami.|Brązowe}} Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty: World at War w polskiej wersji nazywa się zapora elektryczna. *Akumulator do Pack-a-Puncha pasuje do elektrycznej pułapki i na odwrót, akumulator do elektrycznej pułapki pasuje do Pack-a-Puncha. Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII